Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Baldescherxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Baldescherxe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Zonal Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 8574-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 6840-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Baldescher was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Baldescherxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Baldescherxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Geranium cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Medium green-colored leaves with a faint zonation pattern.
4. Red-colored semi-double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in leaf and flower coloration. Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in flower form.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Fissambaxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat No. 10,364. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Fissamba in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium had fewer leaves per lateral branch than plants of the cultivar Fissamba.
2. Plants of the new Geranium had smaller and lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Fissamba.
3. Plants of the new Geranium had fewer petals per flower than plants of the cultivar Fissamba.
4. Plants of the new Geranium had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Fissamba.